psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Kalder
Joseph Kalder is the father of Isaac Kalder and former father of his deceased sister. He is the former husband of Mary Kalder and former boyfriend of Mary, who died of pill overdose. He is portrayed by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Early life A lot of Joseph's life is unknown however it is known that he is very wealthy before becoming married. During his marriage he eventually had a son with his wife. He eventually started having issues in his marriage which resulted in a drinking problem for him. His wife eventually left him causing him to live alone with Isaac. Isaac eventually started feeling suicidal and started to cut himself. It is known that Joseph called his friend Archie to find Isaac when he had ran away from home. Joseph eventually got a girlfriend, Mary whom Isaac hates. Joseph also attended Isaac's graduation. "paralyzed." Joseph is first seen, going into Isaac's room and yelling at him for saying an inappropriate remark to Mother Sarah. Joseph explains to Isaac that everybody is there to help him. The next day, Joseph is called into the kitchen by Mother Sarah to interrupt Isaac's session with Mother Sarah when, Isaac tells her that he wants to kill himself. Joseph tells Isaac that he thought it wasn't a problem anymore. Mary comes home, and Mother Sarah leaves. Mary tells Joseph about a new psychical trainer she wants to have and Joseph allows it. "a brave new world." Later that night, when the smoke detectors start going off, Joseph goes into Isaac's room and puts out a fire which Isaac started from smoking weed. Joseph tells Isaac to meet him in the living room. Joseph searches through Isaac's room and finds a new VR helmet which Isaac had received. Joseph goes into the living room and tries to talk to Isaac but Isaac ignores him and storms off into his room. The next day, Joseph calls his friend Archie to try to talk to Isaac and try to find out what's going on in his life. Joseph explains to Isaac that he found old pain pills which he had been prescribed to years ago in Isaac's trash can. Isaac tries to lie his way out of it and storms off into his room again. Archie goes to talk to Isaac. "sheriff & the outlaw." Later that night, Joseph walks into Isaac's room and sees him playing with his new VR helmet. Mary walks into his room too, and finds more weed. Mary interrupts his VR game much to Isaac's dismay. Isaac and Mary start screaming at each other which Joseph tries to keep the peace. Joseph talks to Isaac and Isaac explains that he was talking to his mother in the game. Joseph tells Isaac that he doesn't want him playing a game where he talks to his mother. Joseph takes his weed bag and leaves. A few days later, Joseph is present at the session between Isaac and Mother Sarah. Isaac storms off. Joseph tries to get Isaac to come out of his room but he fails. "scouting solomon's." Joseph is not psychically seen in this episode however he is in the written prologue. In the prologue, he gives Mary money to go out shopping and go out to dinner. Category:Characters Category:My Virtual Escape Characters Category:Villains